1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to geographic information systems and interfaces for displaying geocoded datasets.
2. Background Art
Modern geographic information systems such as Google Earth enable the sophisticated display and analysis of geocoded data. Nevertheless, it remains a challenge to process datasets of information to extract useful geocode information and to present the data in a usable interface. For example, extracted data may not be particularly useful. It may lack detail, and may therefore be of little value to a user. In addition, the available information may be misleading. Geo-annotations, for example, may appear to be germane to the related geographical location, but may in fact be irrelevant. A reference to “freedom” may relate to Freedom Plaza in Washington D.C., and could therefore be useful information. But it may alternatively relate to the abstract concept of freedom, which could be irrelevant for geo-annotation purposes.
Therefore a system and method for processing geocoded data is needed, where the extracted information is sufficiently detailed to be useful, and where extraneous information is eliminated.
Further embodiments, features, and advantages of the present invention, as well as the operation of the various embodiments of the present invention, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings.